Unknowables
by Pretty Hansome Akward
Summary: I stopped and stood up looking her directly in her daring violet eyes. “What happened to you Bella?”...Send some reviews People...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I hope you guys like this story. Please review. There will be lemons later in the plot.**

* * *

Bella absolutely hated boys sometimes.

"Honestly James, can you not stare at my ass for 5 minutes and actually focus?" she growled viscously her violet eyes flashing. James smirked at her giving her one last glance before he threw himself at the nearest dummy.

"You know Bella, its rather hard for us not to stare at the lovely curvy body of yours." Troy stated dragging his hand over her hip before shooting off in the other direction.

"What was that Trey?" Bella asked raising her perfect eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing."

"No, if it's so important to make you speak why don't you treat us all and repeat it." Bella replied stepping forward.

"Oh, I think I'm ok."

"Hmmmmm," Bella said, then flicked her hair over her shoulder and ran her tongue over her full lips. Trey crumpled, looking as if he was pinned by a 300 pound.

"I really do insist upon a repeat." Bella smirked now standing over him.

"That's not fair." He cried obviously strained. Bella laughed and winked. Immediately the weight was lifted and she backed up crouching into a fighting position.

"Lets see if you've improved those moves yet flipper."

* * *

Edward Cullen sat heavily on a rock in Forks Washington. He looked over the rushing water of a small stream letting his mind wander.

'_Bella sweet Bella'_ He would never regret leaving her. Alice had arrived just in time in Italy with Bella on the phone telling him she loved him and just couldn't let him kill himself. But when he returned Bella had disappeared. No one had seen her for 50 years and he felt for sure she was gone.

Un-be known to the Cullens, she was far from dead.

* * *

'_Lets Move' _Bella yelled to her coven in their minds. They had been traveling around under the watchful eyes of the Victoria for 40 years until Bella and a few selected vampires had gotten fed up and finished her off. They let the other few go not really caring what they did but her and a few others stayed together. They had become a family her being the emergent leader. Now it had been 50 years since she had been bitten and separated from Edward. 50 years since he never looked for her. It had been 10 years since she had figured he no longer cared and moved on.

They were currently finishing a feed and headed towards Forks Washington. Bella wanted to see what was left of the place she had favored above all others.

'_Hey Bella, where we goin?' _Nathan yelled in her head. She winced and whirled around pinning him to the ground in point five seconds.

"DON'T YELL IN MY DAMN HEAD!" she screamed in his ear licking her lips as a head ache over came his mind.

"Forks" Matt said holding back a laugh at the defeated Nathan.

"And you," Bella said turning her glare on him, "Stop reading my mind." Then she turned and flew into the forest again. Bella sighed as she felt the wind whip through her hair knowing it would still look perfect when she stopped.

She really had changed after her transformation. She easily outdid Rosalie in beauty. She was short standing at 5'3 but powerfully built. Her curves were endless and her legs seemed to be too even with her short height. She had fully expected crimson eyes but had developed a deep burning violet. Her hair was full and healthy and her facial features far more pronounced. Her personal style had also changed. She had grown her hair long and dyed it black highlighting it with purple streakes matcing her eyes perfectly. She found she approved the teenage goth style of 2050 more and more every day.

'_Bella are we almost there' _a voice belonging to Ashton half whined in her head breaking her self centered thoughts. Bella ignored him and pushed her legs faster. She focused on her surroundings finally seeing the _**Welcome To Forks **_sign 20 miles to her right in her head.

'_Ya, do me a favor and go find a really big house.' _Bella said back.

'_Why where are you going?'_

'_No where of your immediate concern.' _Bella replied, _'And if any of you follow me, I'll take the liberty of ripping you to shreds myself.'_

With the she took a hard left heading straight for her meadow.

* * *

Edward sensed a change in the air instantly. Then the strong scent of stale human blood, and death filled his nostrils.

'_We have company.' _He called to his family and started to follow the nearest scent.

* * *

**AN Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok heres the next chapter hope you guys like it. Remember review.**

* * *

Bella felt like she was floating with speed and then suddenly she was there. The meadow looked as if it had been placed in a photo and saved until now. Nothing had changed. Suddenly a scent Bella hoped she would never smell again invaded her nostrils. She stiffened then relaxed not wanting him to see her tense pose.

She stayed calm pretending to stare into the tree line looking at nothing in particular. If she could mange to keep surprise on her side then she had a chance. And she knew one thing he didn't.

* * *

Edward followed the new vampire smell until a different scent caught his attention. He stopped and looked toward the meadow he and Bella had shared so many memories in 50 years before. This new scent was something new to him, there was something mystic and heavenly about it. It drew him forward as if in a trance. He rushed towards the smell now.

Suddenly the meadow stretched in front of him. And there before him stood a girl with her back turned to him. She had black hair, streaks of purple screamed throughout it. Wearing a black mini skirt with various rips that seemed to have been patched many times gave her an original look. Her shirt was barely visible behind the Curtin of her hair but it looked like a black corset with purple accents.

He made his way towards her as quietly as her could, but he didn't think it would be to hard to sneak up on her considering her spacious mind. Her thoughts were clearly focused on the trees ahead of her unaware of him.

* * *

Bella slowly started to black her thoughts. She could see him in her mind now. Nothing had changed about his perfect appearance but his style. She waited till he was a mere three yards from him. He lifted his hand to touch her shoulder and she immediately cut off all thoughts and spun around sweeping his feet out from under him.

Edward hit the ground with so much force an indent of his body shadowed him as he tried to get up. He was met with a punch so hard he was thrown 6 feet away from her. Shaking his head he turned towards her but wasn't able to blink before she was upon him.

He looked into her eyes and gasped at the violet color then something within him snapped but it was too late.

"How's life lover boy?" she sneered before his head cracked under an immense headache and he blacked out.

* * *

'_Bella," _a worried voice sounded in her head. _'Bella what happened, are you hurt, who was there, where are you, we are on our way, do you need anything, should we bring…' _

'_Whoa guys I'm fine, I just met and unexpected friend.' _Bella laughed._** '**__But please do come, there is someone here you should meet.'_

Bella sat 20 feet away from Edwards unconscious form and waited for her coven to come. She siged as she stared at his flawless face. She couldn't deny the small jerk in her gut but it would take a lot on his part for any of her old love to rekindle after what he had done. She stood abruptly when she sensed different vampires approaching. Seeing them approach she recognized Emmet first, then Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. She briefly wondered where the other two in their family were but her thoughts were cut off. The Cullens stopped, staring at the unconscious Edward their faces, sneering, looked up at Bella.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Emmet yelled approaching Bella first.

Bella said nothing just stared him down.

"Hey bitch he asked a question." Alice yelled not as loud as they were closer now. Bella took a step towards them, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Don't talk to her like that!" she heard Ashton spat back at Alice. Bella sneered as she felt three pairs of arms wrap around her waist protectively. Bella shook them off softly and stepped towards the Cullens again.

"Hmmmm, _Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie. _I missed you all so much." Bella smirked at them. She saw Alice comprehend first.

"Bella?" she breathed. She began to run forward but instantly stopped in her tracks looking confused.

"I suggest you go back over with them." James hissed at her pointing towards her family. Alice looking angry felt herself unwillingly sliding back next to Jasper.

"Bella what happened to you?" Jasper almost whispered.

* * *

Slowly Edward groaned and sat up. He found himself sliding backwards and he immediately came too. He stopped next to Emmet and looked around seeing the rest of his family there then 8 new vampires and, and, and, Bella his Bella. How could that be?

"Hey 'Sweetie'" Bella smirked at the stunned Edward.

'_Who's that?'_ 8 voices asked in unison in her head.

'_A very old friend' _

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN I really don't know if I like this chapter so let me know what you think. It all leads somewhere i promise. Thanks for all the reviews. Oh I am hoping to post pictures of all of Bellas coven on my profile. I will eventually get around to it.**

* * *

"Really guys I can always count on you to find an awesome house." Bella was currently staring at one of the largest houses she had ever seen. She ran to the door eager to see the interior.

She gasped upon entering. The house had come fully furnished and it fit her taste exactly. The walls were painted a crimson red in accenting the massive fireplace in the middle of the living room. Bella didn't bother looking at the kitchen as it was only a prop. She was eager to see her room. She flew up the stairs opening the many doors as she went. The first was Troy's bedroom. His walls were blue. A dark brown bed was on the left far wall and he already had his personal touch on the walls.

The next room was James. The walls here were solid black. His bed was covered in red and black pillows and the walls had red paint splattered all over them making them look as if they were bleeding.

The third room was Masons. His was arms green matching his bedspread. Following his room was Nathan's, then came Ashton's, then Jordan then Matt and then Kasper. Finally she came to her room. It stopped her dead in her tracks. She had no doubts that the rooms interior was the beautiful doing of Kasper. The walls were a deep purple meeting halfway with ebony wood. Her bead was surrounded in pillows seemingly floating on a black satin bed spread. She was utterly in heaven. She sped down the stairs into the awaiting arms of her family smiling uncontrollably at their love for her. She really didn't know what she would do without them.

* * *

Edward was still stunned. Bella was here. Bella was alive. No Bella was dead, a vampire. Bella was beautiful. Bella was surrounded with boys. Bella was gone again. 

"Damn it…" he muttered punching his bed causing it to shudder with the stress of the blow. He threw himself on glancing at the clock. 2 more hours he sighed. 2 more hours till he could talk to his angel.

* * *

Bella was stumped. Picking a drop dead gorgeous outfit was excruciating. She finally decided on a black corset type dress. One strap held it to her left shoulder and the middle exposed her cleavage and toned stomach. She slid into black flats leaving her hair curly and cascading down her back she was ready. 

"Bella you look stunning" Matt gasped as she emerged into the living room. All 8 boys were waiting for her. 16 pairs of eyes were following her every move. Bella felt obligated to give them a spin.

"How that bastard ever deserved you, I will never know." Jordan said under his breath. Bella smirked.

"Lets go boys."

* * *

The Cullens sat patiently at the designated place Bella had specified. They didn't notice anything special right of the bat. As far as they were concerned it was just a regular cleared part of the forest. Edward paced in front of them nervously. 

"Alice," he said suddenly. "Are they coming yet?"

"Yes" she replied with a sad look.

Suddenly Bella emerged out of the darkened wood covered abyss directly in front of them. Edward almost fell over at her beauty. Her eyes glowed a deep purple. Her hair was black with streaks of violet matching her eyes and her body clad in a skin tight dress showing her middle. He legs seemed to rocket on for..

"Bella!" Alice cried running forward. A blur was suddenly seen and Alice found her self on the ground confusion forming in her eyes. Edward glanced at Alice then back at Bella to Find a boy looking to be 17 with brown hair falling into his red eyes standing protectively close to Bella.

"stay away from her…" he hissed. Edward stared into her eyes. Pain evident, radiating between them.

"This is James." Bella sneered at him. Much to everyone's surprise 7 more boys appeared as if on cue.

"And who are they?" Emmet asked quietly.

"My family." Bella replied simply.

"Matt." She said pointing at a shorter boy with jet black hair cu short and spiked at the front.

"Ashton and Kasper." She said. Two more moved forward. They looked like twins both with dirty blonde hair sweeping over their crimson eyes.

"Troy" A chocolate haired boy stepped forward. His hair framing his face perfectly.

"Jordan and Mason" two more brown haired boys stepped out.

"And I'm Nathan" a blonde boy with a deep voice said snaking his arm around Bella's waist.

Bella relished in the hurt look consuming Edwards eyes.

"Can we take a walk?" he asked her pointedly. "Without them?"

Bella stepped forward making her way towards him.

'_Do you want any of us to come with you?'_

'_No' _Bella said

'_No' _Edward Said.

They walked till they were sure they were out of reach of the rest of their families. Immediately Edward pulled Bella into a tight embrace. She didn't make a move to hug him back, instead standing there like frozen board.

"Bella, my love I have missed you so much." Edward said pulling back holding her at arms length searching her eyes for something, anything.

"Uh huh" was all he got.

"What happened to you?" He replied dropping his arms and stepping back his eyes never leaving her form.

"Well to make a long story short I got bitten, found them and ended up here." She said gesturing towards the clearing currently occupied by her family.

"Who bit you?"

"Victoria"

"How long ago?"

"50 years"

"Why didn't you come find us?"

"Why didn't you come find me?"

"Bella. Bella we tried but Alice couldn't see anything and I didn't smell you anywhere."

"Whatever lover boy" she replied turning around inspecting a dead stump.

"Why did you come back here?" he said to her back.

"I wanted to see what was left."

"You wanted to see me?"

"No not in the least."

"Jake then"

"No Edward. I know you will ask next if I have fallen in love again. My answer is no. you took my human heart and ripped it to shreds leaving me. I no longer have room for love Edward. The closest I get are those 8 gorgeous creations of mine back there." Bella sighed again moving her hand towards the occupied clearing.

"Bella how can you say such things? I still love you deeply."

"It seems like I hear that too much."

With that Bella took off into the forest. She could feel Edward behind her and turned her head to look back at him. He was looking directly at her ten feet away with a lost expression.

"Want to play over boy? Catch me if you can." With that Bella flew off loosing herself in the speed of them moment. She could feel Edward farther and farther back.

* * *

Suddenly she was ripped out of her run. She fell to the ground spinning then turning into a low crouch. A growl escaped her throat threatening her intruder. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. A large dog she never thought she would see again. 

The hair retracted slowly and a 16 year old Jacob stood before her growling hate steaming in his eyes.

"Bella?" he suddenly asked in confusion.

"The one and only."

A crash was heard in the forest and 8 other vampires suddenly appeared at her side. Jake immediately ripped back into wolf form growling viscously.

'Whose this dog Bella?"

"Another old friend."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All i can do is laugh and evil laugh!!!**

* * *

At that moment Edward burst through the tree line into the clearing. It took him seconds to register the situation before he moved to stand protectively in front of me. 

"I thought we told you not to change her." Jake snarled at Edward.

"_You purposely broke the treaty leech. You will pay_." Jake slowly began to change back into a wolf. I watched silently as Edward crouched preparing for the fight that was about to occur. Jake jumped and Edward tensed preparing for the blow. I waited for the right moment then charged in between them, throwing both of them off their feet and 10 yards away.

"Yo, Jake do think I cant speak or something?" I asked.

"_Whaa What Bella? How did you hear me"_

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not the same Bella."

"_That still doesn't explain his purposeful breaking of our treaty_." Jake replied pointing towards Edward.

"God Jake he didn't change me, I haven't seen him in 50 years."

Jacob didn't reply instead waiting for me to continue.

"Victoria changed me, and I changed them." I said gesturing towards my coven. At my cue they all stepped forward glaring at Edward and Jacob equally.

Jacob and Edward stood silently brushing the dirt off themselves. Jake shot off in the trees returning in minutes human and clothed.

Edward had moved to stand by me again but I took two steps back shooting him a look.

"So Bella, give me the details." Jake said sitting silently on a long and looking at me expectantly.

"Well," I said glancing at my family. "Victoria came for me two hours after I talked to Edward in Italy." A pained look flashed through Edwards eyes and he nodded for me to go on.

"She bit me thinking she was making my life harder because I didn't have Edward with me, she was wrong about that." I took a seat on a rock and continued.

"I worked under her for 40 years and, she had me doing odd bits and ends for her. I don't think she realized that all in all I was slowly learning her weaknesses. Eventually I came to meet these guys." I said smiling up at my family.

"We formed a close bond and vowed to some day be free of Victoria's control. Ten years ago we finally finished her off and went our separate way from the rest of her vampires." During the course of my 'presentation' James and Matt had come to sit by me laying their heads on my shoulders and wrapping their arms around my waist. I glanced at Edward, he was staring at me with evident love in his eyes.

"You didn't explain your powers Bella." Jake said standing up. "And why are your eyes purple."

"That's for me to know and you to find out" I laughed.

"L_ets take a run boys" _I said in my head.

With that I took off in the woods 8 other vampires on my tail. I could sense Edward following me and told my clan to head home, I needed to talk to him alone again.

* * *

I had missed Bella. But I am not complaining, I may have not wanted her to be a leech but damn was she hot. No I defiantly wasn't complaining. Her purple eyes were captivating and her hair, how I wished I could run my hands through it. However I knew she was Edwards, I had seen the love in his eyes and I knew she still loved him deep down.

* * *

Bella turned and fled into the surrounding forest. She took me off guard but I was behind her in a flash. Suddenly her coven broke off on all sides and it was just me and her. I raced after her. Damn was she fast. 

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Her voice rang through my ears and I stopped glancing at her leaning against a tree.

"So you did hear me." I asked.

"Hard not to as your speaking right into my head."

"I didn't know if you could hear me, I still can't read your thoughts."

"I know, only because I don't want you too."

"What are you talking about Bella, what exactly can you do."

"If you must know, I can manipulate anyone using their minds, I can retaliate any vampire power to use as I feel needed, I can exceed any vampire natural and I can only drink pure blood."

"What does that mean, pure blood."

"Think hard Edward." She replied beginning to circle me. On impulse I tensed sensing a change in the air. She pounced and I deflected her easily.

"Vampire blood," I respond. She glanced menacingly at me.

"Or superior humans."

"You can't catch me off guard this time beautiful."

"You have no right to call me names." She growled.

"Oh is that so, I do recall your use of a name towards me."

"Only giving you what you deserve. Edward darling."

I stopped and stood up looking her directly in her daring violet eyes. "What happened to you Bella?"

"You Edward, You." She said turning and walking off into the tree line. I followed upon impulse tugging her arm and pulling her around meeting her lips with mine. I kissed her with an urgency only a vampire in love could master. She stood still as a board. And then it hit me, an overwhelming amount of pain in my head. I was thrown backwards off my feet and I felt like a hundred thousand pound rock was slowly suffocating me. The pain in my head was slowly subsiding.  
"Edward Cullen you do not kiss me, EVER!" she screamed.

"Bella I love you, I never stopped." I gasped.

"Then why the hell did you go to Italy, you bastard." She screamed again. "You broke my heart that day it was dead before I was ever bitten." Then turned and ran.

* * *

I burst through the door not knowing what I was thinking and threw myself on the couch. I felt strong arms circle my waist and pull me up. Then a solid body slipped underneath my upper half resting my head in his lap. I rolled over silently and gazed up into the red eyes of Kasper Ramirez and was surprised to find something other that brotherly love apparent there. 

"What did he say to you?" he asked.

"Nothing just continued to tear my heart out."

"You don't deserve him you know."

"I wish I could tell myself that."

"You deserve someone who truly loves and cares for you, who puts you above all other things, who holds nothing back, who knows the real you who…"

"Kasper, that's the kind of person I want to be with, but no one that perfect could ever deserve me."

"Bella, Bella, you've already found him. Bella Swan, I am going to tell you this now for I fear if I don't I never will, I love you and have since the day I woke a vampire and saw your curious beautiful eyes staring down at me."

I was stunned, Kasper, Kasper. I sat up and turned around in his lap looking him in the eyes. And that when I saw it, the raw love finally showing through his guarded emotions.

Without thinking I leaned in and kissed him hard. He kissed me back portraying all of the passion he had kept inside for the last 10 years.

"Hmm I could get used to that you know."

* * *

School was hell and always would be. I really hated repeating the 11th grade over and over. I was seriously considering moving up to the senior class next year and graduating so I wouldn't have to go back.

"Hey beautiful." A deep voice muttered into my ear.

"Hi" I laughed and turned around in his arms pecking him softly on the lips.

"Lets get out of here." He whispered I laughed and followed him out of the school. He started heading towards his car but I pulled on his wrist.

"Oh now babe were taking my ride." I smirked I pulled him towards a midnight purple motorbike. I slid onto the front and felt his arms wrap securely around my waist. I gunned the engine and sped off.

* * *

His name was Kasper, and he loved my Bella. I followed Bella out of math, just as I was about to grab her arm one of her coven member slid his arms around her waist. I watched painfully as she spun in his arms laughing and kissed him. He whispered something in her ear and then laughing they both sped out the doors. I didn't follow to watch where they were going. I left through the back doors, walking to fast to pass as human I slammed the door of my Volvo behind me and turned on the ignition. I needed to think.

* * *

**Evil laugh i know you will all love this chapter. Please review i'm looking forward to them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy**

* * *

Bella didn't know where they were going but at the moment she didn't care. Kasper was currently latched onto her neck and it was taking more control then she wanted to keep the bike from going of the road. They were going faster and faster till Bella finally stopped and pulled off into the forest. She jumped of and dared Kasper to follow her. She laughed when his arms circled her waist tackling her to the ground. Rolling he landed on top.

"Not fair!" he said "You so let me do that on purpose."

"True but you know I never let you win." Bella smirked and knocked his knees flat flipping them so she was on top.

"Ha!" she said laughing,

Kasper smiled back. "You know I'm really not complaining about this position though." Bella growled and rolled off him laying next to him staring into the cloud cover sky. Kasper rose up on his elbow and gazed over at her.

'What?"

"You're just so beautiful." Kasper leaned down and kissed her.

"Oye, lovebirds." Matts voice said seemingly holding back a laugh.

"We hate to break it up…" Mason added.

"But there is a bit of a problem…" James growled.

* * *

Bella had expected the Voultri to show up sometime. After all they had finally stayed in one place for more then 4 days. She knew they had been tracking her for a while now and she knew they wanted her to come and work for them. After all she did have extraordinary powers.

Bella and her family silently made their way to their house. Kasper's arm was wrapped protectively around her waist as they gracefully ascended the steps leading to the front door. Bella could sense the visitors. There were two of them one with dark hair rather tall and had the ability to see the past and future. The other a mere girl, however Bella could sense power radiating off of her. She could cause pain, but it didn't compare in the slightest to what Bella could do. As they entered the front door Bella opened her mind to their thoughts.

"_Extraordinary" _Aro though _"She has to be the most beautiful vampire I have ever set eyes on. I will have her for mine." _Bella scowled.

"Sorry tall dark and putrid but I'm taken and you will do no such thing with me you bastard." Bella nearly yelled at him as his thoughts continued with what he wanted to do to her.

Aro looked taken aback but composed himself quickly.

"That is no way to talk to our king!' screamed the girl looking at Bella with hatred wich soon turned to confusion.

"I can't do anything to you girl."

"I know," Bella sighed then looked at Jane and ran her tongue over her teeth. Jane screamed in pain crumpling to the ground.

"But I wouldn't worry about me, maybe your own comfort instead?" Bella smirked releasing Jane from her wrath.

"Remarkable, Bella I see you will never cease to amaze me." Aro spoke with a certain authority. Bella did not except people thinking they were superior to her but she remained silent.

"I have come to ask for you to take a position with the Voultri." He said.

'Oh hmmm." Bella replied beginning to circle the group.

"I am really not honored by your proposal, and I must say with no regret that I decline your offer."

"I am sorry to hear that Bella, you would have been a great assassin for us."

"I am already a great assassin" Bella replied. "There is no need for your training."

"You are a what on you own?" someone exclaimed behind them. Bella spun around coming face to face with a very upset Edward Cullen.

"You never told me that Bella." He said anger apparent in his face.

"Yes Edward there are a lot of things I have not told you about my past after…that day."

"Bella!" a voice snapped. "We see you are tied up with your own problems, we will give you a month to reconsider our proposition, we hope you make the right decision." With that the two vampires were gone.

* * *

Bella an assassin. How could that be, my Bella was not she was well a klutz.

"Bella I refuse to believe you were an assasin."

She turned to face me but her eyes had turned red. She growled.

"Edward you won't believe a word I say will you?" Her eyes began to withdraw. I stared at her not knowing what to do till suddenly I saw something.

_A man was walking into an apartment building. He was clearly a vampire as he was moving so gracefully. He moved into the elevator and pressed the button for the 12__th__ floor. The elevator opened to my left and I walked in_. It was then that I realized I was seeing this from Bella's eyes.

_She pressed the button for the 12__th__ floor. Moments later a bell rang and the doors opened. She moved with a defined grace. Bella's hand reached out and knocked on door number 34. The man opened the door and quickly tried to shut it upon seeing Bella but her hand flew out to stop it. _

"_I suggest you let me in Mr. Smith." Her voice floated into the room and he moved aside as if in a trance. Bella walked in and sat on the couch looking at him expectantly._

"_You honestly didn't think you could run from me did you?" Her voice rang again. The Smith man said nothing but fear erupted on his face._

'_Did you meet our requirements?" Bella asked. Smith didn't move and Bella stood._

"_You know what that means." With that Bella pounced with a grace I had never seen before._

_She pinned him to the floor with immense strength and speed. Stepping on his wrists she stood. Surprised I watched as she coated her lips in a deep purple lipstick before she bent over the man and bit into his neck. _

Suddenly the living room flooded my vision and I turned to see Bella smirking at me.

"I always left my mark." She sneered.

"Bella what happened to you?"

"You ask that too much Cullen." She said. I cringed hearing her use my surname.

"There are a lot of things I've done that I didn't do before." She said, reading my thoughts.

"I think its time you go." Kasper spoke directly to me motioning to the door as he moved closer to Bella. I ignored him.

"What else do I not know about you Bella?" I asked taking a step closer to her. She turned away from me.

"Edward," she sighed. "There is much you don't know about me.

"And I realize that," I replied. "I want to know all of it no matter the gruesomeness."

She turned back looking at me with black eyes. Just then a green flash flew on front of me before knocking me over.

"I thought I told you to leave Cullen."

Kasper's face leered at me. Sighing I decided to wait to talk to Bella, there was no way I would be able to have a conversation with her while he watched my every move.

* * *

"Bella?" Kasper asked turning my head to look him in the eyes. "Can we go somewhere for a few days?"

"Sure, where though?"

"I was thinking Italy." Bella looked at him confusion in her eyes but she nodded and settled back into his lap. Suddenly he flipped her over and pinned her to the bead. He brought his lips to hers with a certain urgency Bella had never felt from him. She moaned softly as he slid his hand slowly up her shirt. He pulled it over her head and her bra was off within seconds. Kasper sat up his eyes raking over her.

Bella waited for his response. He looked her in the eyes muttering something about the most beautiful women before his lips crashed to hers again. Bella flipped them and slid his shirt off gracefully. She kissed down his neck to his chest. Slowly she made her way down his chest to his pants. Working the belt off him she slid his pants down revealing black silk boxers.

Kasper growled feeling she was earning too much control and flipped them again. Bella's pants disappeared somewhere in the room along with her panties. She was hot and wet and begging for his touch but Kasper was slow. His hands slid gently up her thighs massaging her toned skin. She groaned pushing her lowed body into him.

Finally his fingers traced her core. She gasped as he slid a tentative finger in. It entered her core ice melting in fire. His thumb connected with her clit stroking her to pleasure. Bella moaned in ecstasy grinding her hips to his hand. He pulled his fingers away and Bella blinked looking at him under her eyelashes. He held her eyes in his as he slowly slid inside her.

* * *

Bella was all I could think about as a made my way home. I didn't feel like running so I settled for a painstakingly slow walk. Suddenly the scent of wolf filled my nostrils. Growling I stopped searching the surrounding forest for its thoughts.

"_I know you can hear me leech." _Jacob's voice filled my mind.

"_We really need to talk." _

* * *

**You know what to do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sorry it took so long to update. My mom screwed up my computer and it took my word off so i am now on a friends computer till i can update mine. Please enjoy. **

* * *

Bella stared out the window of the plane currently on its way to the honeymoon beaches of Italy. Kasper was sitting next to her, his hand on her thigh preciously close to the junction between he legs. By this point Bella had been in the air for almost 2 hours and was getting increasingly frustrated with the flight attendant who had for the past hour and 45 minutes come over to her every 5 minutes asking if she was in need of anything. The thoughts coming from the attendants head were much less than pleasant. Which spoke wonders, seeing as the attendant was indeed female.

The rest of the passengers were frustrated with the attendants, whose name appeared to be Kaylea, performance and their thoughts were vivid. It wasn't that Bella couldn't deal with their imaginations, she just wasn't in the mood. She now had her ipod on in her ears almost as loud as it would go. The feeling of rock moved through her strangely causing her to relax.

"We will be landing in 30 minutes, if all passengers would please take their seats and fasten their seatbelts when the pilot flashes the seatbelt sign." A voice said clearly over the speakers. Bella sighed and looked out the window at the beautiful sight that was Italy.

* * *

Two days later Bella found herself with her feet dangling preciously in the ocean water on the beach. Kasper discover he didn't much care for the ocean after a few discrepant incidents, however Bella just couldn't get enough. It was only 10 in the morning but Bella was already found at the oceans edge soaking. Her black bikini with purple strings was the perfect contrast with her creamy smooth skin. The instant her toes sunk themselves in the sand all eyes were on her. What could she say, she wasn't complaining.

She slowly walked out farther onto the dock, her eyes on the small island 2 miles out in front of her. She stopped at the edge of the dock, making up her mind as she dived into cool water.

* * *

I watched at Bella slid gracefully off her sleek black rented bike. She slithered out of her sundress reveling a small black bikini tied around her hips. Purple strings wound themselves around her till they fastened themselves around her neck. She turned to face the water and I sucked in a slow breath. Her stomach was tight and muscular. Her breasts were perfect, tight and round. Her legs were nothing short of a magnificent sculpture. And there glistening in her perfect belly button was the jewel that topped her off. A Purple diamond was fastened in her skin glittering as she moved.

I kept my distance as I watched her make her was over to the dock. She sat at the edge letting her legs dangle in the water. Leaning back she let her face soak in sun knowing she would still be that beautiful milky cream color. Suddenly she stood and looked out over the water. Her eyes rested on a small island only about 2 miles out in the water. She moved toward the far end of the dock stopping at its edge.

Standing there for a moment she came to a verdict as she dove headfirst into the water. Her body disappearing for moments. I searched the rippling water but when I finally spotted her she was a mile or so out and I could no longer make out her precious features.

* * *

I slowed as I approached the island. I could smell his intoxicating scent. His bloody venom sang for me. Stopping on the far beach I reached for his mind. Careful to conceal my prying head I listened for him.

Smiling I cleared my head of all intelligent thoughts and began a less than graceful trek to him. I willed myself to smell like cheap perfume and managed to think incoherent thoughts about my outfit and how bad my hair was appearing.

It was then I saw him, he was lying leisurely in the sand his eyes closed waiting for the warmth that would never come. I noticed everything about him discreetly keeping my thoughts ditzy. He stiffened slightly at my approach then slowly his eyes opened with a plastered forced smile.

* * *

I waited till Bella was a good way out before I stole into the water after her. She was on the banks of the island now. I watched as she stood stark still her eyes flashing a glowing white as the water lapped at her caves. She was undyingly beautiful.

Suddenly she moved forward. Her smell changed to that intoxicating blood-filled lust. I watched confused as she stumbled up the beach. She now had my full curiosity. Her muscles began to ripple then she relaxed,she seemed… almost …human.

I followed behind her watching her progression intensely. Suddenly I caught whiff of another being. His dead smell took me by surprise and it was at that instant I knew what she was doing. Hunting.

I watched with fascination as she approached him with a California blonde attitude. He rose gracefully from the sand. His muscles strained at his marble skin. His red eyes pierced her almost black eyes. He took her hand and she giggled and angelic sound ringing around us. He silently lead her to his previous sanded perch.

He sat down gently pulling her hand as he did but she did not falter. I moved closer so as to look at her face. Her eyes flashed a bright white before they returned to purple. The man took no notice as her bikini top was slipping. She crouched down next to him looking him in the eyes.

"Boo." She whispered faintly and flashed her pointed teeth her smiled viscous. The newborn hadn't a chance as she sunk her teeth into his neck. I could feel the ripple of power shredding through the air making the hairs on my neck stand on end.

I couldn't tear my eyes from the scene before me. It was erotic yet gruesome. I watched as my beautiful Bella sucked the vampires venom out of him. Her eyes were slowly fading from white back their purple color.

* * *

Holding myself back from sinking my teeth into his screaming neck that instant I knelt down next to him. I knew my eyes were now a brilliant white and I took the opportunity of his shock to announce myself.

"Boo." I hissed. I felt him take an unnecessary breath then sunk my teeth slowly into his neck. There was nothing like a newborn vampire to quench my thirst. And in all honesty I loved the feeling of the killing. The rush it sent through me.

* * *

She slowly stood and I held my breath willing her to not notice me. It was then that I was aware of how close I really was. She slowly made her way out to the water. Standing with her toes buried in the sand.

"I know your there Edward." She sighed, her words almost lost in the slight breeze.

"You forget my scenes are much more developed then your weak animal blood. I walked toward her slowly approaching her calm back. She turned towards me her eyes flashing briefly, with what I was not sure. I could not help my appraising look of her body.

"When did you get that done?" I asked as gesturing to her ringed belly button. She turned slightly.

"Years ago." She muttered. She sat in the sand crossing her legs slightly. I couldn't help myself with the questions burning on my tongue.

"Did Victoria force you to drink the newborn blood."

"Force is hardly the word." She said her voice sounding of bells. "I refused to drink anything else. Even human blood would not satisfy my need. Because of that I have become one of the most powerful vampires alive." She sighed then continued. "The Voultri cower in my wake, they enlist me only to save themselves from utter corruption should I turn and change my mind about them."

I stared into her eyes, she was miles away. It was then I realized her full power. She radiated it along with beautify and a cunning attitude.

"What of your coven? Where did they come from."

"You broke me, a gaping hole filled my very existence. I bit them hoping for your love. They all love me but me never them, not a lovers love at the most." She said venomously.

"I am truly sorry Bella. I never left you because I didn't love you. I left because of your well being. I really believed had I stayed you would have been in more danger."

"You are a stupid man Edward Cullen. Without you who would protect me from the ruthless killers out for my blood?" I stared unblinkingly at her.

"That's what I thought, you don't know. Which is exactly why I am standing here before you 50 years later."

She rose silently wrapping her arms around her waist. She was vulnerable, it was then I realized that.

"I love you Bella." I almost whispered. She stiffened and dropped her arms.

"Edward, I am no longer Bella, I am a ruthless killer who takes pleasure in her work. The Bella you knew was ruined by your less then willing faithfulness." She turned towards the setting clouded sun.

"I could blame you, I should blame you, but I cannot. I love my ruthless, killer personality. I love what I have become. So Edward I thank you." With that she dove gracefully into the lapping waves.

* * *

He did not do this to me, I know he didn't. This is my life, I have chosen for it, I asked Victoria to bite me, I killed those vampires, I destroyed lives, I loved it.

I heard his splash as he followed me. Part of me knew he would but the other part didn't want him to. I could easily out swim him and I did just that. There was nothing he could do to save me now. Still there was no way I could ignore his words. He still loved me, how that ripped through my being.

If I knew Edward at all I knew he would stop at nothing to get me back, to have me accept his sorrow and faith. But I would not falter, I would not.

* * *

**AN: Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the late update but I got my computer fixed so i am back!

* * *

Stepping out of the water oddly sent shivers up my already cold spine

Stepping out of the water oddly sent shivers up my already cold spine. I swept my hair over my shoulder and tied it in a ponytail. Shrugging on my sundress I slid onto my bike. Gunning the engine I sped towards our hotel. I knew Edward was staying in the same hotel and two rooms from our.

He had followed me everywhere but I hadn't acknowledged him until today. I was hoping he would see me hunt and I knew he felt my power being restored. The look of knowing when I opened myself to him didn't pass my watchful senses. But I had caught myself. I had felt a reoccurring feeling, a feeling buried so deep it was lost to me, until today.

As I parked at the hotel I noticed a new black car in my space. Of course I knew they would be back, I had just hoped not so soon. I stepped in the lobby and stalked to the elevator. All eyes in the lobby were on me and I glared ferociously back, not in the mood for people. I pressed the button labeled 10 and waited.

I didn't bother to knock on the door, as I waited in the elevator I reached for their thoughts. What I found stung me, but I was prepared. The Volturi had a strange way of supposedly getting things to work their way. However it was unfortunate for them that I had no feelings, no real emotions, just my masks. Except for today…NO I must not let myself think, nor feel.

"Be strong Bella." I muttered to myself as I pushed open then door. Aro was sitting leisurely on the couch next to Jane. Kasper was sipping a drink which he dropped hurriedly and came to meet me with a worried glance.

"Bella I was worried something happened to you." He said concern flooding his eyes. I glanced at him with resent.

"You do remember who I am Kasper?" I asked venomously, Then turned to face Aro.

"I was at least hoping you would wait till after I had the chance to shop Italy." I stated looking him directly in the eyes with a smirk. Jane growled with warning and I glanced at her appraisingly.

"Bella I trust you have come to a decision?"

"Yes I had the day you came the first time." I answered, "Did you not remember I refused your offer?"

"That is truly unfortunate, we could use a vampire such as you my dear Bella." HE replied.

"Yes you could, I have no doubt of that. Now if you wouldn't mind removing yourself from my presence I have some shopping that needs to be taken care of."

"Bella could you at least consider their offer?" Kasper's voice sounded from behind me.

"Think of the power we could have, what we could do with the world."

"Why Kasper, I don't recall where you fell into all of this?" I said turning on him.

"I, well, you, you didn't say anything of the sort." He said his accent dripping.

"But Aro did am I correct?" I asked him looking pointedly at Aro.

"No, Bella what are you talking about."

"Kasper you are a lying bastard who is power thirsty and dirty, a cheater. You honestly didn't forget of my power? You did realize I could read your mind at any given state?"

"Bella you promised to never read my mind unless I wanted you too." Kasper growled back.

"Yes my sweet, we all have our faults, however I had my doubts about your honesty from the doubt."

* * *

This had to be the worst situation I could be in. I was head over heels for Bella but I was being forced by Aro to make her work for them. They would kill me had I not cooperated. I would do anything not to loose my Bella, but the looks of a happy ending were slowly disappearing.

"Bella, but, Bella I love you. I did not lie about that."

"Kasper, Kasper, you of all people should know I do not believe in love, you filled my holed heart for a while but I am finished with you. Get out of my sight." Bella almost whisper. She turned to Aro.

"And you, do not so much as speak to me again, you will know the consequences of this Aro darling, now I trust you know the way out." Bella turned and walked to the kitchen. I waited as Aro and Jane left without second glances.

"Bella can we please talk about this?"

"Kasper you may continue to live in Forks with us but you will know no feelings from me. You may leave, or stay whichever you prefer but I am finished with you. Now I think you should go get yourself a separate room, and maybe another girl, you look like you need a good shag." Bella turned and poured herself a glass of blood red wine before making her way to the foyer and opening the door for me.

"I will have a bell boy bring your things."

* * *

Bella's words flooded my mind, It wasn't till after she swam off that I began thinking of them. "_You broke me, a gaping hole filled my very existence. I bit them hoping for your love. They all love me but me never them, not a lovers love at the most." _She did not love him. That gave me hope. I watched as she drove off on her bike. Deciding to wait to go back to the hotel I went to explore Italy.

* * *

Kasper never broke my heart as it was already broken. The sex was good, sure, but that was all. He had cared for me, I got that much but I was not satisfied. No one could satisfy the hunger in me but one who would could never have a chance. But oh how I wanted to feel his arms around my form, his lips on mine, his chest on mine, his legs around mine. Sighing I sat on the couch one leg under me sipping the blood wine.

I was falling for him, I knew but hoped he didn't. I could see his resent, his fears and his love. Most importantly his love. He spoke the truth when he confessed his intentions.

The elevator bell rung down the hall and silent footsteps made their way to a room a few doors down. They stopped but I didn't hear the key being inserted into the lock. I listened again and I heard them make their way to my door. There was a timid knock.

"Come in Edward." I said and waited for his face to appear.

"What's with all the bags outside the door?" He asked looking behind him as he stepped through the threshold.

"Really I called the front desk hours ago to send someone to pick those up." I muttered.

"Am I right to assume those are Kasper's?" Edward voice drifted to me.

"Yes." I replied standing and walking to the window. I sacrificed my drink to a table and wrapped my arms around my midsection as I stared at the lights of the town.

* * *

Kasper was gone! Beautiful, I briefly wondered if this had anything to do with my declaration on the beach earlier today.

"What happened?"

"Nothing of your concern Edward. I was finished with him, he extended his stay."

"I take it you will be returning to Forks then?" I asked.

"No, I haven't finished my shopping." She replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I do recall you hate to shop." I said walking towards her back. She didn't move and I didn't stop.

"The old me Edward, you have a lot to learn."

"Will you teach me?" I whispered in her ear. "I want to learn about Bella." I whispered letting my hands brush her waist. She shivered but didn't turn to face me or pull away. I rested my hands on her hip line and slowly stared to wind them around her.

"You smell delectable love." I whispered brushing my nose in her hair. She took a deep breath but didn't reply.

"Like flowers and sweet blood," I said pulling her closer to me now. "You sing for me Bella, never stop." She pulled away then, turning to look at me with clouded eyes.

"I need to wash Edward. Would you care to wait?"

"Could I possibly join you?" I dared to ask. Her movement was graceful and quick. Before I knew it I was pinned to the floor with a knee in my crotch pushing just barely.

"You wish lover boy." She whispered in my ear then pushed hard with her knee. She rose leaving me gasping on the floor. I managed to pull myself to a sitting position and watched her move to the bathroom her hips swaying slightly muscled barely rippling.

I was a lost man.

* * *

Bella how could you let yourself falter like that? I scolded myself as I stepped into the bathroom. The man of my dreams was currently sitting in my living room and he was not in all hell supposed to be there. I turned the water on as hot as I could and turned to look at myself.

It was a sight, there certainly was a reason Rosalie and I had never been friends and never would be. I slid my dress off then untied my bathing suit letting it fall to the ground. Studying my naked form I felt confident. Steam began to emit from behind the curtain and I stepped inside. The contrast of warmth and cold was incredible. I relished in the first moments of a shower. I watched as drops of water drifted from my breast to my stomach then lower.

My thoughts drifted back to Edward as I took the shampoo lathering my hair. What to do with him? The feeling of his familiar arms circling my unfamiliar waist was undeniable. There was no way I couldn't notice the feelings that burst through me. His words flooded my focus and I found myself smiling, really smiling. It was not a gruesome dazzle you smile but one I had not let escape my background for 50 some years.

He could still do this to me.

* * *

It didn't take a genius to figure out Bella had to exit the bathroom from a door facing me and walk down a hall still facing me then turn left to enter her bedroom. She hadn't gone into the bathroom with extra clothes which only meant good things for me.

I was prepared, I lay back on the couch relaxed and prepared myself for her exit. The water turned off and I tensed waiting. It wasn't like I hadn't seen Bella like this before but this was different. She was toned and a vampire now, every mans dream.

The door opened and steam rushed out followed by a beautiful Bella. She was wrapped in a towel. Her hair cascading down her back where the towel loosened slightly. Water dripped from her lashes and I followed it till it disappeared into the towels depths covering her breasts. I met her gaze then. She looked at me through her eyelashes before she moved towards her bedroom much to quickly. The door shut behind her and I was lost. I was in heaven, blissful heaven, she was mine, my angel.

Suddenly the door to her room opened but she didn't emerge. I waited but grew impatient. Standing I walked to her room and looked in. Bella sat in front of a mirror dressed in a spaghetti strap top and boxers. She was pulling a brush through her long hair and watching me in the mirror.

"You don't just have to stand there you know?" she said a laugh in her voice.

"Are those Kasper's boxers?" I asked still stunned by her beauty.

"No" she smirked. "They're Trey's."

"Oh so you've been with him too?" I asked immediately regretting it as a brush flew my way hitting me forcefully on the head.

"No I just like his style, particularly his undergarments."

"Oh." I said rubbing my head and taking a perch on her bed. She moved to sit next to me but I pulled her closer. Laying my head back on her pillows I let her head fall to my chest. Surprised I watched as the remote for the television floated to Bella's hand.

"What the hell?"

She laughed.

"Remember I have an exceptional mind." I nodded and she flipped the large screen on. Images flooded my vision but I was far from them. Focusing on Bella I let my hands wander. I followed her hip line to her chin, tracing her lips I felt her eyes close.

"Why are you with me right now?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She replied simply. "I can't deny myself anymore." She sighed moving so she lay in between my legs, her head on my chest bellow my chin.

"You hated me a week ago." I said trying to get answers. She didn't reply, instead raising her head and kissed me. I stayed still surprised but found myself and replied viscously. She nipped at my lower lip and I opened to her wondering tongue. I desperately tired to pull her closer not wanting to let her go. She moaned in response and pushed her lips towards mine harder.

"What the hell?" a voice from the door yelled.

"Damn it all, damn it all to hell," I muttered. Bella stood.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered crouching lower to the ground.

**Ok so i know that was a bit rushed, or at least it felt like it but hey it needed to be done. So for all you angry Edward/Bella lovers it is hear. But will it stay? Who knows?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This was a fast update?**

"Hey sweet stuff" A tall dark man smirked moving closer to Bella

"Hey sweet stuff" A tall dark man smirked moving closer to Bella. "Didn't think you'd be seeing me this soon hmm?"

Bella snarled back and circled him matching his pace.

"Who sent you Baxton?"

"Bella you are usually not one for stupid questions. I would say you could figure that out on your own." The man smiled. His features were as defined as Bella's but he didn't radiate her power. What stunned me was her fearful ways of him.

Bella should know no fears.

"Ah Bells I see you have another boy toy, working to your advantage." Baxton remarked glancing in my direction. 'Edward, you say? Quite the fellow. I do seem to remember a little something about an Edward."

"What do you want?" Bella growled again. Baxton left the room and we followed out of instinct. He perched himself on the couch taking Bella's forgotten drink of the table testing it cautiously.

"Always good taste Bella." He sighed taking another sip.

"Baxton," Bella repeated. "What the hell are you doing, here, in Italy, in my hotel?"

"Oh well that, we need some help Bella." He said simply.

"Who this time?" She asked curiosity now stringing her voice.

"Actually this is a rather large task in which you might need help."

"Baxton, you should know that I never need help."

"Bella, Bella you might just want help for this one."

"Who exactly am I to exterminate." I flinched at her easy vocabulary.

"Not who darling, what."

"Ok, _what_ will I be taking out."

"We have recently had our problems with an organization referred to as DETRA. They have been disturbing the lovely peace we have created and we need them out of the way. However Bella you will need you coven for this particular task."

"Unfortunatly one of them was disengaged today, we will replace him though?"

"I would chose someone with experience, preferably a vampire." Bella turned towards me and I new my face portrayed my surprise. She smirked then turned back to her acquaintance.

"Anything you need Baxton darling, but I do need to request at least two weeks to train my new apprentice or member as you might refer."

"Perfect, we will contact you in two weeks time." With that Baxton rose followed by Bella. He reached out to pull her in a hug and found himself on the floor the next second with a sneering Bella.

"Not a chance." She hissed.

* * *

I waited till Baxton had left before I turned my focus back to Edward.

"Looks like we have some work to do." I smiled mischievously at him before flipping out my phone and calling Matt.

"Hello?" Matt's voice floated through the phone.

"Hey, it's Bella, Baxton stopped by today."

"What did he want you to do?" Matt's voice sounded unsurprised at Baxton's sudden appearance in Italy, as if it was normal, which it was.

"Take down some organization called DETRA."

"Oh so I'm assuming you need us hmm?"

"Ya Matt I'll be home in a few days, I need to do some shopping. We have a new member to our clan, Edward. Tell Kasper if he comes back before me he may come if he would like but he still should know no feelings."

"Yes ma'am. May I ask what happened?"

"Oh I'm positive he will fill you all in. In the mean time make sure everyone is ready to go when I get back and catch up on your research about DETRA." Snapping the phone shut I turned back to Edward.

"Its 8 now, I think, its time for your first lesson."

* * *

20 minutes later I found myself littered with shopping bags following Bella through the streets of Italy.

"I still don't understand how this is supposed to help with making me an assassin."

"Who said it was helping you, I just need some new clothes and there is no way I am carrying all those bags." Bella smirked and turned back to her current inspection of shoes.

"What exactly are you going to do with me? When the real training starts."

"Oh you'll love that part." Was all I got as an answer.

Finally two hours later we were finished. Bella bought another suitcase to carry her new clothes home and we made our way back to the hotel to pack our things.

"I need to make a few stops before we leave, meet me at the airport in an hour." Bella stated before closing her door. I Walked back down the hall and inserted the key in my lock.

She really was an odd person sometimes. I loved her for that though, being original. I silently packed my things, my mind wandering with Bella the whole time.

* * *

I had my things packed in a matter of minutes. I made sure everything was left at the door for the bell boy to take to the air port before I left in another black car.

I needed to speak with a few old friends. After all it had been a year since I had been sent out and my supplies were out of date.

The car pulled up to a bank, as it appeared. Walking to the revolving front door I spun it the opposite direction it was supposed to go. This took me to one of the biggest criminal suppliers in the world. They specialized in vampire gear, reaching extreme tensions.

Bev was sitting at the front desk.

"Bella, long time no see." She smiled standing to greet me.

"Morning Bev, I need to stalk up on my supplies, I'll be taking for my team today though. Is smith back there?"

"Indeed Bella, enjoy, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." I made my way towards the back. The bank to normal people was a bank but to the criminals of the world, a rather large warehouse. I was pleased to see my friend smith again. His vampire invention skills came to him his first day, he was truly the best.

* * *

I meet up with Bella at the airport. I had expected her to have new items on her but she carried nothing. We bypassed security easily as we were the most beautiful beings there. Waitng for the plane to take off I turned to Bella to ask a few questions but found she was engrossed in her ipod. I could distinctly hear rock music. Deciding to leave her to her privacy.

I turned to the rest of the planes thought. The women in front of us was pleased with her seatmate, apparently a young man with great hair. The man to Bella's right was intrigues by her. His eyes never leaving her face. I leaned forward deciding to have a little fun with him. I smiled at him asking him what his name was.

"Jon" he replied.

"Well Jon, I would appreciate you keeping your thoughts towards my girlfriend to yourself." There I briefly flashed my fangs before leaning back. Jon was near passing out at the sight of my overly pointed teeth. Glancing at Bella I noticed a slight smile at her lips and knew she had heard everything.

* * *

Seven beautiful men awaited my arrival at the airport in Seattle. There really was nothing better than the looks of other people faces as I stepped off that plane to them. They met me with open arms. Edward, with glares.

"Hey guys, be nice he's our new member."

"Great choice Bella." James galumphed. I looked at him pointedly smiling when his eyes lowered in pain.

"Has Kasper come back yet?" I directed at Trey.

"Ya, he has been in his room from the moment he arrived. I don't think he will be of much use to us this mission."

"No I do believe he will come." I replied, no one dared contradict me. Arriving at the car I turned to matt.

"Did you find anything out about DETRA?"

"Yes, it really has no significant name but that, the letters stand for nothing. They supposedly run a training camp for high class spies. However if we are sent to shut them down then I assume it is much more than that."

"Mmmmmm good a challenge." I smirked.

"Edward, when we arrive back in Forks I would like you to change into you loosest clothes. We are going to test your fighting abilities. Over the course of two weeks we will fine tune them and train your mental abilities more."

* * *

Bella was beautiful when she took charge. I loved the way her face could hold almost no emotion but occasionally she let her eyes wander.

"I think I'll let the boys work with you first. You should at least get a taste of pain before you fight me." She laughed.

"Oh so you think you can beat me eh?" I couldn't help but taught.

"There is no doubt in my mind, _darling_." She replied not even glancing at me.

Upon arrival in Forks I was dropped at my house before returning in sweats and a T- shirt. I was met by seven over eager boys and dragged through the house to a bare room. The walls and floor were all carpeted making it seem like an overly large box. Matt and Trey stepped forward first.

"Edward we will first test your fighting skills. We will one at a time fight you, if you are able to defeat one of us then you will face the next."

* * *

I could hear the thumps from the basement in my room. I smiled as I thought of the beating Edward was taking. I hoped he didn't think I would let him off for his departure 50 years ago so easily. After all there was a reason I set my brothers on him first. I was allowing them an hour with him before I stepped in.

Sighing I stepped off the couch. I hadn't heard a word from Kasper since I had returned. Making my way to his room I gently knocked before pushing open the door. He was sitting on the window seat staring at the rain dripping outside.

"Kasper, you are going to have to do something you know?"

"What is there to do Bella?" he spat back.

'I happen to know there is a good friend of yours in the training room being pummeled. I'm sure the boys could always use an extra hand."

"Don't talk about that bastard in front of me." He growled, his eyes not leaving the window. I sighed and shut the door, I really hoped he would get over this sometime but I knew I had broken him. Like Edward had broken me.

An hour later I pranced through the door to the boxed room. Edward and James were facing off in the middle silently circling each other. I saw a defeated looking group on one side of the wall, James was the last one. Edward took a step closer and James lashed out. Taking his chance Edward latched on to his outstretched foot and flipped in to the wall. Standing he skirled before turning to me.

"Classic." I sighed moving towards him.

"You want some of this too?" Edward smirked running his hands over his body.

"I think you have that backwards, I want all of it." I growled. We began circling each other. Tension filled the room echoing off the walls.

"You really think you can beat me?" I asked him.

"With my eyes closed." He replied. I heard a snort from the wall of defeat and smiled.

"Then you have another thing coming." I jumped lashing out my foot. His hand reached for it but I spun mid air catching him on the side of the head. He didn't falter but followed me with his eyes. I landed on the opposite wall digging my fingers into its carpeted surface I watched him try to find an advantage-able position bellow me. We both knew there was none, he could only wait.

**Who should win. I know who is going to, can you guys guess, you have a 50 50 chance. HEHE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this one was so short but i needed to end it there. **

Edward glared at me. I jumped down flipping through the air my foot connecting with his chest solidly. He flew backward hitting the far wall hard.

"So darling, why did you follow me to Italy?" I asked my breath not faltering.

Edward raised himself up and looked pointedly at me.

"Jacob found out some important information." He replied jumping and quickly. I watched him move in slow motion his foot slightly extended. Moving a fraction of an inch to the side he crashed into the opposite wall. This was the fun part, the part where they began to get frustrated.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Edward again rose off the ground and I noticed a renewed look of fire in his gaze. I knew he wouldn't make many more mistakes. It had to be finished soon. I took a step forward daring him to approach me. He recognized my advance as a face to face conference and moved to meet me half way.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
_

He was the first to move. His fist flew to connect with my face but I caught it easily. Twisting his arm hard I relished in his pained look.

"What did Jake know?" I asked curious.

"Like I would tell you." He replied strained. Dropping his arm we paced each other. I swept my arm to the side connecting with his head. He stuttered and I took my chance. Slapping the side of his face for distraction I kneed him then threw my fist to his gut. He crumpled but was on his feet soon enough.

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

His faith was faulty now and I advanced for the final time. However he was ready and I received a rather hard swipe to the face. That was all I needed. I turned to him my eyes white, I was in hunting mode now. He would die.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

I flew at him fire ablaze in my blinded eyes. Pummeling his face with my fists I kicked through to his stomach. Pinning him to the ground I glared at him.

"Tough luck." I sneered before leaning down to his neck and scraping it with my pointed teeth stopping myself after I broke the skin.

"I always leave my mark." I sneered before backing off him.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
_

I was tired and thirsty, I needed to hunt. Turning to my coven I sighed.

"I need to hunt guys. Anyone new around?"

"No the last I heard was in Seattle." Mason replied.

"Mmm good a run I'll be back." I replied before shooting out of the room and towards the front door.

Hunting always took my mind off things. I loved feeling the wind in my hair, like I was flying. Nearing Seattle I opened my senses to any new vampires in the area. I sensed him then, he was in a bar 4 miles away. Taking a sharp right I followed his scent.

* * *

I lay gasping for breath on the floor. Listening to Bella I had enough sense to hear her leave. Suddenly laughter filled the room. 7 faces loomed over me.

"Man she kicked your ass." The one I knew as Mason laughed.

"You really thought you could take on that piece of shit?" Nathan smirked offering me a hand.

"She is one bad ass bitch." Troy said.

"But dude we admire your skill and bravery for taking that hell shot on." James laughed with the rest of them. I took Nathan's hand and stood with them.

"Did you see the was she snapped? I haven't seen her do that in a long time." Mason said.

"Ya man, you must have been putting up a harder fight then it looked." Trey said.

"So tell me Edward." A new voice said from the door. "Do you want to know how to fight her? How to win?"

* * *

**Ok So tell me what you thought. **

**The song is Animal I Have Become by three days grace. (love them!) **

**Again sorry for any spelling mistakes and or grammer. I try. Love you all for reviewing.**

**Pretty Hansome Akward**


	10. Chapter 10

It was defiantly time for a makeover Bella decided on her way home

It was defiantly time for a makeover Bella decided on her way home. Turning abruptly she went over her options in her mind. The sun was fully risen as she made her way to the best salon in town. She needed a simple yet stunning look which meant no more purple stripes and a new wardrobe. This was going to be fun.

She was stopped at the front desk and asked if she had an appointment. Bella smiled dazzling the employee and said she knew Peter always had a spot for her. Upon hearing his name a man with brown hair falling in his piercing red eyes turned to Bella. Rushing to meet her his thoughts were lost to his current client. Making her move he ushered Bella into the previously occupied seat.

"My dearest Bella, what can I do for you today love?"

"Peter, I need a change, moving out again if you know what I mean." Bella said smiling.

"Make me beautiful darling." She said smiling again,

"There's really nothing else to be done there love." Peter chuckled proceeding to turn Bella around and wash her hair.

An hour later Bella was standing at the front desk again, waiting for the clumsy girl to offer her a price. She was happy with her new look, there really was a reason she insisted on Peter. He was, after all, the best hairdresser known to the vampire world.

Next on her list was the mall. Every woman's favorite place.

* * *

Edward and the rest of Bella's coven sat on the couch engrossed in a rather pornographic movie when Bella entered the door loaded with shopping bags and looking glorious. Her hair was shed of its purple highlights and curly falling around her face perfectly. Her old gothic style was replaced with a sheik new look. But what confused Edward the most was the 20 suitcases moving simultaneously behind her.

The bags began passing themselves out to everyone in the room. Two to each boy the rest to Bella.

"Get packing guys, there's a dinner party at DETRA tomorrow and we are the top guests. Hope your suits all fit. And for the love of god stop with the porn movies, Mason." Bella smiled before moving her bags upstairs to her room. Twenty minutes later she was back down stairs and loading her things into Nathan's jeep.

* * *

The group checked into their extravagant hotel in Marcia, Spain. The hotel was truly amazing but that was not their concern at the moment. They were due at a dinner party in two hours and it was time for Bella to begin preparations. She sighed as she turned the bath on. Stepping back into her room she riffled through her dress selection.

She chose a medium blue dress. Her bath was ready and she held in a lovely sigh as she stepped in.

In his room Edward was currently being pampered, if you will, by his current room mates Nathan and Mason. They made sure his hair was perfectly messed up, his tie slightly askew, his shirt barley loose. He had to admit they did well.

"It comes with living with a gorgeous female we all want to impress." Nathan replied. Edward looked at him, '_Did he just read my thoughts?'_

"No I can't read your mind," Nathan replied, "But I can see you." He said before turning to adjust his shirt in the mirror.

"He can basically read your every body signal through the slightest movement." Mason explained at Edward's confused look. He nodded, this was nothing new.

Mason's cell phone rang at that moment. He spoke into for a mere second before flipping it shut.

"Bella is ready and waiting in the lobby." The three boys exited their room to be met by the other five in the hall all having heard their previous conversation.

* * *

As they made their way down the stairs Edwards eyes strained to see Bella, he could only guess as he rounded the corner.

She was standing by the lobby counter talking to a young door man. Edward almost tripped over the sight of her. She had on a blue dress that accented her creamy skin beautifully and contrasted with her black hair perfectly. It dipped low in the back and in the front, with a rather luscious slit showing her right leg. Her hair cascaded down to her waist in luscious curls.

"Dude, you have no fucking idea how beautiful that really is." Kasper whispered to Edward. A pang of jealousy struck through him and Kasper smirked.

"Ready boys?" Bella asked turning to them flashing a dead smile.

Bella knew she had Edward right where she wanted him, but the purpose of her sex appeal tonight was not for him. The look on his face told wonders as she reached her thoughts out to watch him still absentmindly talking to the door man.

A limo awaited them outside the doors and Bella stepped toward it. She laughed at Mason and Matt rushed to hold the door open for her, but nearly gasped as she felt Kasper's familiar arm around her waist.

"May I ask you what you are doing, Kasper?"

"Escorting a beautiful women to her carriage in waiting." He smirked, feeling Bella's pang of love satisfied him.

They slid into the limo, James giving the driver his destination and they were on their way.

"So, Bella what's the plan?"

"Well I need you all to get comfortable with the employees of DETRA. If I know correctly their business is made up of assassins so we have a rather tough group on our hand."

Watching Bella walk into the main building of DETRA was like watching the devils angel glide home. Her face was set to a smile glowing, dazzling any man there. She glanced back at me seemingly moving in slow motion. Smirking she took the arm of a striking young man and followed his lead through the door.

"You really have yourself in deep dude." Matthew muttered walking past my frozen form. Jumping I moved to follow him. Upon entering the foyer I was amazed at its technical size. There really was nothing these people didn't have. Scoping them my eyes settled on Bella, sipping a blood red wine.

"Would you like to dance?" I heard a young man ask.

"I would love to." She stated following him to the floor. Her graceful movements stunned me, she was a goddess. The lustful thoughts of her partner angered me and I began making my way towards her.

"May I cut in." I said with a hint of anger. The man glared but moved aside.

"No need to be jealous Edward darling." She smirked as I lead her in our dance.

"With him there was a problem." I replied.

"Hmmmm, maybe I should fix that." She sighed then much to my surprise, stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me, in front of everyone.

"That may be continued later." She said then disappeared into the crowd leaving me shell shocked in the middle of the floor.

**ok so i really dont like this chapter and am afraid i have a bit of writers block, sorry if i do not update or stop completly. I dont know whrer to go from here.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So the fluff really is coming i promise. **

* * *

Edward watched as Bella made her way to a group of official looking men. He then began his study. The way her body curved, her muscle movement, her unnecessary breathing. It was a sight only a god could behold.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts he watched as she shook one of their hands, smiled and turned away searching the crowd. Seeming to find her destination she moved forward slipping with ease through the mass of humans and select vampires. She was gliding faster now and had Edward utterly intrigued.

Her eyes were darkening and it was then that he knew. She was on the scent of a newborn, and she was hungry. It was no wonder to him that she fed more often then most. After all she only took one vampire at a time. Edward followed with a lusting attitude. He found her very appealing while killing.

She was now almost running down a hall, doors flying by on his sides. Suddenly she stopped in front of a secure metal doorway. She looked at it, studying it for moments before she pushed forward turning the door. Edward was sure it had been locked moments ago and she had reversed that.

She moved with grace and Edward followed barley slipping in before he was locked out. It took all he had not to gasp at the sight before him, it was like a factory. Newborns sat in cages along the walls. They were glass, undoubtedly very strong Plexiglas. Bella stood in the middle of the room searching the vampires. All the males in the room had eyes for only her, sending a tinge of jealousy through Edward. Her eyes were going back in forth between two, finally deciding on one she jumped. His cage was on the top level.

Edward inspected him, his black hair short and spiky, his red eyes glowing in the darkened room.

"Zepher," She whispered silently. Edward was optimistic now, she wasn't hunting anymore he could tell.

"There's something different about you." She said.

"Edward, come here." She whispered again without glancing his way. "Come read this."

He followed her command and jumped up.

_Zepher Valentigue._

_Male, 19 years of age_

_Switzerland_

_Former marine_

_Qualified agent, bitten due to immediate skills_

_**Report:**_

_Unresponsive to treatment, has been tested 5 total times, one test remaining. If subject remains unresponsive detonation scheduled 1 week later. _

_Training in line for top assassin, subject in question, Isabella Marie Swan_

_Is not responsive to photo test _

Edward read silently his disbelief rising.

"So they are basically on the same side as us, just in a sick way." Bella whispered looking up at Zepher again. He was staring at her his hand pressed against the glass. What confused Edward though was his specific look. He was not staring with a death glare but wonder and something unidentified.

There was a loud crack and suddenly Zepher was standing before Edward anger written upon his face.

"You have lustful ugly thoughts towards the woman." He growled jumping down from his perch. Bella laughed and followed him down.

"Why did you let him out? Are you crazy?" Edward almost screamed at her.

"He was going to be sent to kill you!"

"Yes but he was unresponsive and I can tell his intentions are good. Besides we need someone from the inside if we plan to take down this whole company." She said gesturing to the surrounding walls then turning to face Zepher.

"Would you like to stay with us? There are 8 more boys besides him." She laughed at this remark before looking back at him.

"Yes ma'am if you insist." He said with military perfection.

"Edward, remind me to loosen him up a bit?" She said before walking back to the door.

"So, Zepher, what are you 'powers' if you have any."

"I can see, your past, present and future through a single touch." He said monotone.

"Ahhhh, useful, now tell me, what do you know about DETRA?"

* * *

Back at the hotel the new vampire had been accepted with enthusiasm. The boys could not contain themselves as for the moment Zepher was doing anything they asked. Bella was however pleased, they had managed to loosen him up a bit and she knew they would have him golden on a few days.

She was currently sitting on her window seat, in sweats and a loose t-shirt, watching the rain attack the window pane. There was a slight knock at her door and it was pushed open.

"Mind if I join you?" a velvet voice asked behind her. She nodded and the door clicked shut. A pair of arms encircled her waist and she sighed leaning back into them.

"Do you know how long I have missed you here?" Edward asked.

"No, but that's your fault." She replied looking back at him. He turned her face towards him and kissed her, his passion showing. He pulled her closer and she broke away looking in his eyes.

"What do you want from me Edward?" She asked in a whisper.

"I want everything you are Bella, I no longer have to be careful with you, I can show you my love, I want to wake next to you every morning, breath the air you breath, watch you in new moments, I want my Bella back." He said with a sigh.

"Edward, can I give that to you? I only wish I could. But I am not so easily broken now, you have yet to show me you will never leave me. Only then can you claim me." She sighed looking back towards the window.

"But how Bella? How can I show you?"

"That is for you to figure out." She said with a smirk before moving out of his arms and onto the bed.

"But for now, may I suggest a video, maybe some retouching?" She said laying down with appeal.

"Who am I to complain?" he said and was on the bed in half a second.

* * *

The next morning the group met in the lobby. Due to Zephers information DETRA was at its weakest moment in exactly 5 days.

"So it seems we have arrived in time." Bella announced. "WE need to plan an attack, it must be lethal and leave its mark."

"There is an easy solution to that." Troy said.

"There is a new weapon the Spanish have recently created."

"Alright then, Let me know what you need to get it."

"Yes, we will. I need you to gather all of the assassins in the main building though. I want them to all see their buildings fall."

"Bella?"

"Yes Zepher."

"I see a problem arising in the future. They know you are coming and they are prepared to fight. However they only know who you are, you and Kasper? Yes Kasper." He said his eyes glazed over.

"Good." Bella replied.

"Good?" Edward asked.

"Yes good dude, I would think that by now you would understand Bella likes to fight people." Jordan laughed.

"And we all know no one can beat her. Well except Kasper, that one time." James said with a smirk in Bella's direction.

"We all know you guys didn't fight fair then." She almost roared.

"Yea but who ever fight fair?" Kasper stated. Bella growled in response.

"Then I think I deserve a rematch Kasper, no rules this time, and let me warn you." She said stepping closer to him. "This will hurt." She whispered in his ear with a slight breath and feeling him shiver she was satisfied.

* * *

**Ok so here's the deal. If i dont get more reviews i won't update. I don't really know where this story is going and i would really appriciate it if people would review. So until a later date. (There needs to be at least 100)**


End file.
